


Стикеры во имя Хеша

by Dr_Dormouse, WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Griftlands (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Stickers, Telegram, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Стикерпак из 11 стикеров для Телеграма. Имеются весьма важные стикеры: благословение святых тентаклей, приветствия, приглашения выпить и объявление дружбы.Исходники: скриншоты из игры.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Стикеры во имя Хеша

Стикерпак можно установить по этой ссылке: [ТЫК](https://t.me/addstickers/Griftlands_RG21)

В комплекте 11 стикерпаков с персонажами игры Griftlands


End file.
